


go too fast

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the drift, he suspects, but he feels like he’s known her for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go too fast

**Author's Note:**

> Written last October (whoops) for a prompt on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: "Have I met you in the past? In a life that I lived last. You know they go too fast. God knows they go too fast."

It’s the drift, he suspects, but he feels like he’s known her for a long time.

It’s the feeling deep in his bones that being with her is familiar, far more than it should be. It’s the feeling that being with her is comfortable and like seeing a very old friend.

Like coming home.

But they can’tdon’teventuallywon’t hold on the way they should, slipping away from each other, with her shipping out and him staying and helping with clean-up. They miss each other’s calls and emails, then the ignore button on his phone becomes the easiest thing to press when he’s on a break and watching the other workers weld the supports together for another of Tokyo’s skyscrapers.

And then it’s over, almost like it never happened, but the feeling’s there in his bones, like he’ll see her again, and she’ll still feel like home.


End file.
